Inanimate Insanity II: Ep7 Time Machine Troubles.
Note: The Following fanfiction your about to see is KTMWikia8000's version. If your looking for Nmcconnell's version, click here, & Thanks to him for the votes! I give credit to him! Note 2: It's similar to Nmcconnell's version. I give another credit! Paintbrush: Lightbulb, this is ALL YOUR FAULT for making our team lose! Now we will lose one! Lightbulb: What? Its not my fault, it was that stupid pink ghost who just made things worst. Paintbrush: Well, now I just hate you SO much! Lightbulb: *LE GASP*, You! Hate me?!?! Paintbrush: OF COURSE I DO! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A IDIOT WHO SPOILS EVERYTHING! I want you to be eliminated, YOU! Fan: Guys! Why do you always fight all the time? Paintbrush & Lightbulb: Because she's annoying! Hey! (Refrence to Object Havoc Episode 1.) Test Tube: Well, in my calcuations. I think its time for e- MePhone4 - Elimination time! Test Tube: ಠ_ಠ (II S2 Intro) (Changes to Elimination Area). Marshmallow: Man! Its so unfair that we always get eliminated! We only got 6 team-mates and the grand slams got 8! No fair! MePhone4: Welcome back Bright Lights! Good to get one of your team-mates going to be eliminated? Paintbrush: No! It's so dumb! MePhone4: Ok, so the prizes will be Maths Test Sheets! Apple: Oh no! Not maths test sheets! They suck! Maths Test Sheet (R.C.): Oh My God! You are so mean! *Wails* MePad: How are these prizes? They don't look like a prize MePhone4: So they can get educated. So Fan (587), Test Tube (677) and Marshmallow (798) are safe. Here's your maths sheets! (They get maths test sheets) Marshmallow: So, what does 25 x 6 / 4 means? Test Tube: Well in my calculations it's 37.5. MePhone4: Well, Lightbulb is also safe with 843 votes. Here ya go! (She gets a maths test sheet) Lightbulb: Wow, thats intresting, I know what 1 + 1 means. Paintbrush: It's because its for beginners doofis! MePhone4: Now its against Apple & Paintbrush! Common Argues. Paintbrush: Oh no! I can't be in the final 2 again! Apple: I know that Paintbrush will be eliminated! MePhone4: MePad, show the votes! MePad: On it! But I will do it slowy so that it will be more dramatic. (MePad Shows slowy, Paintbrush: 978 & Apple: 1252) Paintbrush: YES! ((S)he gets a maths test sheet) Apple: NO! This can't be happening! Marshmallow: You betrayed me last episode! Apple: PLEASE Give me a chance! MePhone4: Well i'm afraid that we can't Marshmallow: Bow! Go and get her away! (Bow goes into apple and flies into the rejection hole) Apple: Aaaaah! (Bow comes out of the rejection hole and flies into the haunted house) (change scene) (Grand Slams: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone; Bright Lights: Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube) MePhone4: Ok, so G.S. Got 8 and B.L. Got 6 so they better catch up! But I have some to announce! Nickel: What is it? MePhone4: Due to one of the II Fans, I would like to pick one of them for something special. Fan: Is it Josh Freezer? MePhone4: Nope. Soap: jacknjeiffy? MePhone4: Nope. Baseball: KTMYoutube8000? (My future youtube account.) MePhone4: Lucky guess! I will pick one of KTMYoutube8000's Object Character's to pick a topic to be essential to this episode's challenge. Paintbrush: Who is it? MePhone4: It's Coffee Coffee: (Shows up) Hello guys! I'm Coffee, Nice to meet you! (Shakes Fan's Hand) Fan: Well its nice to meet you too! MePhone4: Coffee, pick a topic for the challenge! Coffee: Well... Hmmm! *Lightbulb pops out of Coffee's head* *Whoosh!* Baseball: What is he looking for? (to MePhone4) MePhone4: Just wait and we will see. Coffee: I got this spinning wheel! (Coffee Spins wheel) (Arrow lands to "Create a Time Machine") Everyone except for Coffee, MePad & MePhone4: *Gasp* Coffee: Create a time machine! Fan: Well, that will take long! How we will survive making it? Coffee: *Points at gears & tools* Fan: Ah, ok then. MePhone4: So the challenge is to make a time machine, whoever makes the best time machine wins! Nickel: Making a time machine, what a hard ''challenge! MePhone4: Well anyways, go! (Grand Slams) Baseball: Ok, so all we have to do, we need to make a time machine by using the tools & gears. Nickel: Ok then! I will use the web! (Bright Lights) Test Tube: Joints up & connects gears and bits together. Fan: Wow! You are doing well! Test Tube: Yeah I know, fetch me a door and a button Fan: Ok! *Whoosh* Fan: Here ya go! Test Tube: Thanks! French Narrator: Much Much Later (Spongebob refrence) (Grand Slams) Baseball: Man! How's it going? Soap: All Done! (Camera moves to Grand Slam's Time Machine) (Failure sound starts) Baseball: Seriously?!?! This is'nt a proper time machine! It's a outdoor toilet! Soap: Oh I forgot! I need to clean off the stains! (Soap cleans the germs & stains) Microphone: *facepalm* (Bright Lights) Lightbulb: How's it goin- WOW! (Camera moves to Bright Light's Time Machine) Lightbulb: Its beautiful! Test Tube: It took us 2 hours 26 minuites 14 seconds & 6 miniseconds! Fan: Yeah, I got stuff from Nasa & Albert Einstein. Paintbrush: Well i'm sure we will win. MePhone4: Boop! Time's up! (Parodies Speaker Box's Time Out Call from BFDI) Grand Slams, lets see your time machine. (Soap smiles in proudness) (MePhone4 gets in and gets shocked) MePhone4: Seriously? This is not a time machine! Nickel (to Soap): IDIOT! MePhone4: Bright Lights, lets see your time machine. (Fan & Test Tube winks at each other ) (MePhone4 opens the door and gets surprised) MePhone4: Wow! This is amazing! So The Bright Lights win at last! (Baseball holds an axe and splits himself in half with it and returns to normal afterwards.) (Another reference to spongebob.) MePhone4: So the 8 contestants of the Grands Slams is up for a double eliminaton. Fan: But why? MePhone4: As you can see, The Bright Lights has got 6 contestants while the grand slams got 8, and I want the contest to be fair as square. (Baseball holds another axe and splits himself in half awith it again and then returns to normal afterwards.) MePhone4: So yeah, go to inanimateinsanity.com/vote and vote for your ''least favourite contestant. Voting ends on (Unknown date. (I'm not really sure which one is.)) And Toon in next time, in Inanimate Insanity, 2! *II S2 Credits (Plays Kevin Macleod: Amazing Plan) (change scene) Fan: Well, I will go to the time machine we made! (Fan goes into the time machine & travels to the time when BFDIA 6 gets published to youtube.) Fan: Sweet! I better record it with my MePhone5S! Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fake episode Category:Camp Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Fan Fiction Pages